13 May 2012
by JohnWatson-Holmes
Summary: Sherlock and John have to dye their hair for a case, which results in some hysterical laughter. 1st person POV John


"I have to what?" I shouted at Sherlock, staring at him with a dumbfounded expression while standing at the sink in out bathroom. He was currently perched on the closed toilet lid, holding two boxes in front of him.

"Oh don't be so prude John, you heard me," Sherlock said, flipping the boxes over to show me what they said. Now, you all know Sherlock can be a bit unbearable at times, but this might be taking it too far.

"I am not dying my hair for some dumb case Sherlock!" I yelled at him, glaring at him. He just looked up at me with a raised eyebrow, not caring what I had to say on the matter.

"I'm dying mine too, so you shouldn't have to worry," Sherlock told me, hopping up and tossing a box to me. I fumbled it before catching it, huffing out my anger. I read the cover and sighed.

"Light auburn. Honestly?" I questioned. I did not really mind dying my hair, but becoming a ginger was not on my list of things to do in life. Sherlock almost chuckled at my reaction.

"Yes. For you it will be easy, but we're going to have to use hydrogen peroxide on mine, else the color won't take," Sherlock muttered, reaching a hand up and twirling a few of his curls. I could tell he wasn't all for the idea either, but we were doing it for a case and that was enough reason for Sherlock.

"Fine, but we are doing yours first," I told Sherlock, walking over and pushing him down onto the toilet again. He grumbled about something but I paid no mind as I walked over to the cupboard to get the hydrogen peroxide.

"I have all the stuff out in a bag on the counter in the kitchen," Sherlock told me after I couldn't find the bottle I was looking for. Closing the cupboard, I gave him a small smile before heading out into the kitchen.

It was another warm day, warmer than yesterday. We had the curtains drawn and the all of the windows were wide open. I had decided on wearing khaki shorts and a black tank top today. I wasn't too self conscious of my scar showing anymore. Even Sherlock had opted for plaid shorts and a dark blue tank top today.

I giggled at the memory of seeing his skin. It was so pale. I really needed to get him out into the sun at some point. Finding the Tesco bag, I grabbed it and wandered back into the bathroom.

Sherlock still sat where I had left him but a smile was formed on his lips.

"What?" I asked curiously as I smiled back at him.

"Just thinking about you with red hair," he told me truthfully. I could see the mirth in his eyes.

"Meany," I laughed at him, sticking my tongue out and leaning forward towards him. He chuckled and pecked me on the mouth as soon as I pulled my tongue back. We both laughed at that. "You're lucky I know how to do this, Sherlock. I did this for Harry once or twice in high school," I said, giving Sherlock a kiss on the cheek and pulling out what I needed from the bag.

"That's good," Sherlock simply said, watching me get everything together. I filled a small spray bottle with about a third of water and the rest with hydrogen peroxide. I grabbed one of our conditioner bottles and added a bit from that. Screwing the spray cap on, I shook it up well. I was going to miss Sherlock's dark hair, but a part of me thought he would look extremely attractive with ginger hair.

"It's going to have to stay on your hair for about 15 to 20 minutes, and I'm going to have to place a plastic bag over it so it doesn't all evaporate," I explained to Sherlock, moving over to him to start spraying his hair. He adjusted himself so he was facing away from me on the toilet seat.

"During that time I could dye your hair then," Sherlock said with a smile, sitting still so I could spray all of his hair. Once it was all sprayed I placed a plastic bag around it and switched places with him.

Sherlock worked quickly and smoothly, massaging my head in the process of dying it. Soon enough we were both waiting and watching the clock. To get the two of us done, it took around 45 minutes seeing as we didn't just wash our hair in the shower.

Now was the time of reckoning. We both stood in front of the mirror with our eyes closed and our hands clasped together.

"1, 2, 3!" I called out and the two of us snapped our eyes open. Almost immediately we both burst into hysterical laughter. Sherlock's curls were now a copper-gold color while mine was just copper-orange. When Lestrade and the gang next saw us we would never be able to live it down.

"Oh my, John," Sherlock said through a fit of laughter, running a hand through my short hair. I could only chuckle in return and run my fingers through his. "We look like a pair of fools," Sherlock concluded after we had calmed down.

"I completely agree," I breathed out. Sherlock quick pulled me into a hug and claimed my lips.

"Want to go out for lunch before we continue on with our case?" Sherlock asked, admiring my new hair. I grinned up at him.

"Angelo's?" I questioned back. He nodded in return and kissed me again. "Let's be off then."


End file.
